Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to an FFS array substrate and a liquid crystal display device having the same.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are the most widely used flat display apparatuses at present time, and may be provided as high resolution colored screens for all kinds of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistant (PDA), digital cameras and computers. In those liquid crystal display devices, the fringe field switching (hereinafter “FFS”) type liquid crystal display device is popular due to its characteristics, such as wide viewing angle and high aperture ratio.
A widely used FFS liquid crystal display device at present time usually includes a top substrate, a bottom substrate and a liquid crystal layer mounted between the top and bottom substrates, wherein the bottom substrate is generally provided with a plurality of flat pixel electrodes and a common electrode with slit structures so as to achieve a better display function.
In the mean time, in order to avoid the problem that the viewing angles of the liquid crystal display device are too narrow, each pixel has multiple areas having a slit structure, wherein the slit structures in different areas extend in different directions so as to form multiple display domains. Liquid crystal molecules under different display domains will pre-tilt in different directions so that the angle of the light projected from the liquid crystal layer is widened, thereby achieving a wide-viewing-angle display effect for the liquid crystal display device.
Moreover, in order to increase the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display device, the common electrode provided on the bottom substrate is usually a transparent electrode; however, the transparent electrode has a larger resistance which leads to an unstable electrical potential for the common electrode when a large amount of electric current passing through the common electrode.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an FFS array substrate and a liquid crystal display device having the same to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.